Happy Death Day
by Haos Shaman Princess
Summary: It's Zexion's birthday one problem, he's not to happy about it. But maybe Demyx can make the day more special. OneShot! Yaoi.


**Title: **Happy Death Day

**Author:** HaosShamanPrincess

**Pairing:** ZexionxDemyx

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** It's Zexion's birthday, one problem he's not to happy about it, but maybe Demyx can make the day more special. One-Shot! Yaoi.

**A/N:** Woot! I had the random urge in school to write a Zemyx fic and well here it is. I'm pretty darn proud of myself. Comments are appreciated.

* * *

Zexion walked through the white halls of the castle, he was annoyed more than usual today. All he had to do was make it back to his room brfore a certain someone found him. Right when he turned down the hall to his room, he heard someone shout his name excitedly. Damn...he was caught.

"Zexy!" A certain blonde haired, guitar playing boy shouted.

Zexion rolled his eyes. He may as well deal with him now. He turned and glared at the excited nobody, "Demyx how many times do I have to tell not to call me that."

Demyx stopped infont of his supperior and blinked, "Hmmm I dunno." He shrugged but smiled anyways.

Zexion sighed and shook his head, that was Demyx never really knowing how to answer such a question as that, besides he'd probably just say something like, "Well I like the name" or whatever. He stared at his underling, "What do you want?"

"Well I realized today was your birthday."

"...I hate it."

Demyx gasped, "Zexion, why would you! A birthday is a special day that only comes once a year!" He spread out his arms to add emphesis.

"Yeah so is pig out on turkey day..."

"It's Thanksgiving."

"..."

"Aw Zexy why do you hate it?" Demyx asked with a pouty look on his face.

"I just do!" Zexion finally snapped. He started to walk away from the annoying boy, "And stop calling me Zexy!"

Demyx looked at the backside of Zexion as he walked down the seemingly endless hall. He looked at the ground with a sad expression in his eyes. He really liked Zexion there was no doubt in that but Zexion would probably just think he was a freak because of it. Demyx let out a long sigh and slid down the wall. Sitting there with his knees up to his chest, he thought about how he could cheer up Zexy.

Demyx suddenly got an idea, he would go ask Axel, after all he seemed to be hitting it off well with the new guy, Roxas. He got up and ran down the hall to the huge living room.

When he got there he saw Axel and Roxas playing a game of checkers.

"Axel!"

"Shhh! I'm trying to concentrate Demyx!"

Demyx blinked, "But you only have one left so why does it matter?"

"That's not the point!" Axel placed his last black checker in the spaced he wanted, "Yeah try and jump that."

Roxas smirked and jumped Axel from behind, "You lose."

"Damnit! I forgot he had that one kinged!" Axel sighed and put the checkers away, "So what do you want Dem?"

"Uh well it's Zexion's birthday but he's not to happy about it. I wanna cheer him up though!"

"So you like Zexion hm?" Axel smirked and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

Demyx blushed slightly, "Yes..."

"I got a plan." Axel turned to Roxas and smiled.

**- 1 hour later-**

Zexion was walking through the halls again bored out of his mind. He heard a faint sound coming from one of the many various rooms. He seemed to recognize the toon his eyes turned to slants...Demyx. Zexion started down the hall to where the noise was coming from. He stopped infront of Demyx's room, and pushed open the door. He looked at Demyx noticing that he was playing Happy Birthday on his guitar.

Demyx smiled brightly when he saw Zexion step through the door, so far his, Axel's, and Roxas's plan was going great. He put his guitar aside for a second, "Hey Zexy!"

"...hi."

"I have something special for you!" He shouted happily.

Zexion just stared at him wondering what the happy, water summoning, nobody had up his sleeve.

Demyx once again grabbed his guitar and started to play the song he had been working on, " Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Zexion, did you know I liked you."

Zexion just stared at the now slightly blushing Demyx. He had to admit Demyx wasn't a bad singer. He walked over to him and kneeled down, Demyx looked down and blushed harder.

"Hey." Zexion poked him in the head, "I don't want to stare at your blonde head all day."

"O-oh sorry." He looked back up again.

"So what was the whole song about?"

"Uh...your birthday and um..."

Zexion rolled his eyes, "Demyx I'm talking about the ending."

"Oh it just means I really like you is all."

"As a friend?"

Demyx blushed even more, "Y-Yeah."

"...liar..."

Demyx stared back at him shocked. One thought ran through his head, _"How did he know I liked him more than a friend." _Demyx twidled with his fingers, "How did you know?"

"Axel told me."

Demyx jumped up, "What?!"

Zexion smirked, "I thought you might like to hear that."

Demyx sighed, " That Axel, I knew I couldn't trust telling him about this."

"So it's true."

"Uh well no I mean um-"

"Your such a bad liar Dem."

"Hey since when did you start calling me that?"

"What? I can't have a nickname for you either. Besides that's getting off the subject. Tell me the truth."

Demyx let out a sigh of defeat, "Okay, okay. Yes, what Axel said was true."

"Heh I knew it. I guess thanks for the birthday present."

Demyx's face lit up like a lightbulb, "You mean it!"

Zexion smiled, "But I should give you something to show it though."

Demyx waved his hands frantically infront of his face, "Oh no it's your birthday Zexy! You don-" His sentence was cut off when he felt the dark blue haired boys lips on his own. At first it was kind of awkward, being nobodies they weren't suppossed to feel. But for some odd reason it felt right to Demyx.

Zexion pulled away slightly and put his forehead to his, "So...would you like to come to my room for some birthday dessert?"

Demyx blushed but nodded anyways. Zexion pulled him along but was stopped by the blondes voice, "Uh Zexy wait."

"What is it?"

Demyx reached up and pecked Zexion on the lips quickly, "H-Happy Birthday."

Zexion xmiled slightly which wasn't very normal, he continued to pull the musician back to his room.

Around the corner of the hall Axel and Roxas had been watching with a smile on both their faces.

"Well looks like everything turned out okay." Roxas said.

"Heh what can I say I'm a genius."

Roxas just rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Up for another game of checkers?"

Axel grinned, "As long as we play my version."

Roxas cocked his head to the side, "What's that?"

"Strip checkers."

Roxas looked absolutely horrified.

* * *

**A/N:** I love making Zexion a dirty pervert. You can find out in my other KH story Wishes of the Fallen. Well please give feedback and tell me what you think. Ja-ne! 


End file.
